Cuestión de suerte
by riatha
Summary: De lo que ocurre cuando es el azar el que toma las decisiones por nosotros. O chorrada escrita en una clase de estadística y pasada a ordenador por culpa de Rhea Carlysse. Slash. Peter/Mohinder.


A Peter le gusta jugar a veces.

Apostar todo a una mano sabiendo que es tu última baza y ganar en el último momento, contener la respiración antes de que el dado deje de girar, el momento antes de que la ruleta se pare, la mirada de tu oponente cuando descubres tus cartas.

Le gusta apostar. (Pero no le gusta cuando Mohinder insiste en explicarle que sus apuestas no tienen ninguna base científica.)

Están en casa de Peter jugando con monedas. De hecho, es Peter el que lo hace mientras Mohinder se queda sentado en la alfombra del salón observando la moneda subir y bajar una y otra vez.

Tú eres cara y yo soy cruz, ¿vale?

Mohinder no acierta a adivinar por qué después de lanzar la moneda tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta aún sigue diciéndolo. Desde el principio del juego él ha sido la cara y Peter la cruz (aunque Mohinder no está muy seguro de que eso sea realmente así o lo haya sido siquiera alguna vez desde que se conocen).

Quien gane se libra de cocinar.

Peter sigue a lo suyo y Mohinder asiente distraídamente.

Ha salido cara. – Y por alguna razón la cicatriz que tiene en la barbilla le añade realismo a su cara de perro apaleado.

Eso quiere decir que me libro. – No se deja chantajear emocionalmente.

No, no. No vale. Ésta era de prueba, ahora es la de verdad. Eso quiere decir que te va a tocar cocinar seguro.

Mohinder frunce el ceño.

¿Por qué me va a tocar cocinar seguro?

La cara de Peter dice obvio a gritos.

Pues porqué acaba de salir cara.

¿Y qué?

Pues que ahora hay muchas más posibilidades de que salga cruz.

Mohinder quiere explicarle que eso no es así, que es una falacia, una concepción errónea, una falsa impresión. Quiere hablarle de estadísticas y probabilidades, de binomiales y variables independientes; pero Peter sonríe entrecerrando un poco los ojos y tira la moneda al aire.

_Cara._

Pues parece que al final te libras.

Lo dice riéndose entre dientes, divertido con la situación.

Peter Petrelli. Edad mental de cuatro años.

Genial – dice Mohinder (y últimamente utiliza demasiadas expresiones como genial, fantástico y guay; influencia de Peter, cree) – mi novio se divierte con una moneda.

Peter le saca la lengua de forma infantil y vuelve a tirar la moneda.

_Cara otra vez._

Está trucada.

Lo dice casi enfadado, como si fuera un niño pequeño, haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios y cruzándose de brazos.

Pues nos va a tocar chino otra vez.

Mohinder le lanza una mirada acusadora.

No me mires así; ha sido culpa de la moneda. Yo había dicho que si salía cara llamaba al chino, y si salía cruz al italiano. No es culpa mía. Es decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que salga cara tres veces seguidas?

Quiere decirle que no son tan pocas (0'125, exactamente, las ha calculado), pero Peter sigue hablando y hablando y hablando.

Seguro que me la han dado trucada del chino. ¡Pues ahora no pienso llamar!

Peter Petrelli. Edad mental de tres años. Y disminuyendo peligrosamente. Fantástico.

¿Tallarines o fideos?

Mohinder suspira con dramatismo y le dice que le da igual, que va a hacer el té.

Peter sonríe con malicia y le dice que no se preocupe, que entonces elegirá lo que él quiera.

Se ríe con la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Mohinder frunce el ceño y murmura tallarines casi asustado (y puede que aún recuerde la vez aquella en la que Peter pidió una sopa realmente asquerosa).

Mientras Mohinder trastea en la cocina Peter coge el teléfono y lanza la moneda al aire distraídamente.

_Cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara, cara._

Quizás debería quitarle la ilusión a la moneda; por aquello de que el juego tuviera emoción y tal.

Mohinder, ¿nos jugamos a cara o cruz quien se folla a quien?

Oye algo romperse en la cocina y la moneda sigue cayendo siempre de cara.

Al final, siempre acaba siendo él quien elige.


End file.
